Aventuras en el tiempo
by esponjosita546
Summary: Un mago del tiempo llega a ooo y manda a los hijos de la dulce princesa y a sus amigos a diferentes épocas. Ellos tendrán que volver a su época a tiempo para detenerlo con ayuda de unos amigos o sus padres que vuelven del pasado.
1. 1 El mago del tiempo

**Hola soy esponjosita546, soy nueva en esto, así que tengan me paciencia . Aquí les traigo una historia de hora de aventura.**

******¿**?:-eres patetica.

**esponjosita:-¿quien dijo eso?**

******¿**?:-soy tu imaginacion ¿quien mas?

**esponjosita:-ah... me asustaste Katy¬¬**

**Katy:-ese es mi trabajo asustarte jajaja**

**esponjosita:-ya callate y volvamos con la historia.**

**ditrailer: los personajes de hora de aventura no me pertenecen, pero como empezaremos con sus hijos (ellos si me pertenecen).**

**espero que lo disfruten al capitulo.**

En la tierra de ooo, se encontraban unos jóvenes de edades variadas, una chica de 14 años de tez pálida, ojos violetas, cabellos rizados que cambian de color con sus emociones con su tiara y su vincha de orejitas de conejo.

Un joven hombre lobo de 16 años de edad, de tez pálida, ojos verdes profundos, cabellos castaños que le llegan a la nuca con orejas de lobo.

Una mitad vampira de apariencia de una chica de 14 años, ojos rojos, cabello rubio ondulados.

Un vampiro de apariencia de 17 años, cabellos blancos amarrados en una coleta en la nuca.

Un joven de 15 años de cabellos color azabache, piel pálida y ojos anaranjados.

Un joven de 17 años de ojos color miel, cabellos que cambian con sus emociones ondulados.

Dos niños gemelos de 12 años de cabellos color morado, ojos color avellana, la única diferencia entre los gemelos es que tienen un lunar con forma debajo de un ojo, el mayor tiene una estrella debajo del ojo en el derecho y el menor tiene una luna debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Un joven de 18 años, de piel azul, cabello blanco y ojos celestes.

Una vampira con apariencia de 17 años de cabellos azules que le llegan hasta la cadera.

Una joven de 14 años de cabellos ondulados color rojo y ojos color rosa.

Una perrita blanca con manchas azules en la pata izquierda y en la oreja derecha y una conejita de color rosa con una mancha fucsia en el ojo izquierdo.

¿?1:- ¿cuánto falta?- se quejo el hombre lobo.

¿?2:- ¿Por qué te quejas? Si fuiste tú el que se coló- dijo molesta la mitad vampira rubia.

¿?3:-chicos se suponía que hoy no iban a pelear-dijo molesta la chica con la vincha con orejitas de conejo cuyo cabello tenia color platedo- ¿y por qué estás aquí Max?

Max:-Patrick me pidió que las vigilara.

¿?3:-¿y por qué vino Patrick? ¬¬

Max:- no tengo idea-dijo sonriendo-Patrick.

Patrick:-su padre no quiere que se meta en problemas de nuevo por eso me envió a vigilar lo ¬¬-dijo molesto el chico de 17 años, que al igual que la niña de ojos violetas tenia el cabello platedo.

¿?3:- debe ser duro para ti, hermano- dijo burlona.

Patrick:- ni te lo imaginas, Bella¬¬.

¿?4:-hey ¿no nos íbamos de aventura?-dijo el chico de piel azul.

Bella:-¿Por qué molestas Ice?¬¬

Ice:- en primera están cerca del reino de mi padre y en segunda por que quiero molestarlos-dijo burlón.

¿?2:-no es nuestra culpa de que tu padre acosara a cada rato a la madre de Bella y Patrick o a todas las princesas de la tierra de ooo.

Ice:-¿sabías que tu madre conocía a mi padre?¬¬.

¿?2:-si, ella lo consideraba un hermano mayor, pero después enloqueció y se convirtió en el rey helado.

Ice:-deja de burlarte de mi padre dientona torpe.

Bella:-Ice tranquilo-dijo tratando de calmarlo-Lili ya basta.

Lili:-si mamá-dijo sarcásticamente.

¿?5:- hey dejen de pelear.-dijo molesto el vampiro de cabellos blancos.

Todos los demás:- ¡CALLATE KEVIN!

Kevin:-ok no se para que hablo-dijo enojado cruzado de brazos.

Lili:- oh vamos,no te enojes, no seas amargado-dijo asiéndose la tierna.

Kevin:- no me puedo enojar contigo-dijo sonriendo.

¿?6:- ¡¿pueden dejar de coquetear ustedes dos, dientones cursis?!¬¬-dijo la perrita blanca con manchas azules.

¿?7:- Bonnie, déjalos, al menos Lili no te asusta desde que sale con Kevin-dijo la conejita fucsia.

Bonnie:-tienes razón Roset ^_^.

Roset:- siempre la tengo-dijo orgullosa.

¿?8 y ¿?9:-¿podrias dejar de presumir, Roset?-dijeron los gemelos.

Bella:- ¿Emanuel? ¿Manuel? ¿Qué hacen aquí, primitos?-dijo confundida.

Emanuel:- ustedes siempre salen de aventura…

Manuel:- y nos dejan solos en el castillo- se quejaron.

Bella:- es porque son muy pequeños para estas aventuras-dijo con ternura.

Patrick:-pero si ya salías de aventura cuando tenias 5 años-dijo mirándola como diciéndole "déjalos venir o no sales mas con tus amigos".

Bella:-no me ayudas, Patrick-dijo mirándolo con odio, luego suspiro-esta bien ya tienen edad para venir de aventura con nosotros-dijo molesta.-pero si les pasa algo es culpa de Patrick.-dijo señalandolo

Patrick:-¿Por qué mi culpa?-se quejo.

¿?10:-fue tu idea traerlos-dijo la vampira de cabellos azules.

Patrick:-no me ayudas Miley¬¬-dijo molesto.

Miley:-lo siento-dijo tranquila.- tengo una duda ¿quiénes son esos dos tortolos que no dejan de mirarse y no se dicen nada? –dijo señalando a la chica de cabello pelirrojo y al chico de cabello color azabache.

Bella:- son Amelia y Michael. Ellos son novios hace un año, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos atrapados por tu hermano?

Miley:-sip.

Bella:-bueno un mes antes se pusieron de novios, yo los declare.-dijo sonriendo.- y después Patrick dice que me volvi loca por que declare novios a mi ex prometido y a su sirvienta.

Miley:- ¿el era tu prometido?-dijo curiosa.

Bella:-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo confundida.

Miley:- es lindo-dijo mirando a Michael.

Bella:-el ya tiene novia.

Miley:- bueno solo reconozco que me parece lindo-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Patrick:-¿de qué hablan?-dijo serio.

Bella y Miley:- de nada- mintieron.

Patrick:- ok ¬¬-dijo desconfiando.

De repente apareció un hombre de más o menos 25 años, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes.

¿?:-hola estoy buscando a una tal Bella.-dijo sonriendo.

Bella:- ella soy yo, Anabella Bublegum-dijo seria.

¿?:-¿tú? Eres solo una niña ¿qué edad tienes? ¿15?-dijo burlon y sorprendido.

Bella:-¿Quién eres?-dijo enojada-y te equivocas tengo 14.

¿?- pareces de 15-dijo burlon- me llamo Tempos, soy el mago del tiempo.

Bella:- ¿Qué quieres?-dijo desenvainando su espada.

Max:-tranquila, Bella-dijo agarrándole la muñeca.

Tempos:-solo quiero una pelea con el más fuerte de ooo, pero todavía no encuentro a nadie que me supere, estuve hasta en aaa y venci a ese tal Tony.

Bella:- ¿Tony?-dijo sorprendida-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi primo?!-dijo enojada.

Tempos:-¿el era tu primo? Tranquila, está peleando contra mi hermana-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Después el mago ataco haciendo portales del tiempo y atrapando a cada uno y mandándolos a diferentes épocas.

**Continuará...**

**Katy:-bueno hasta aqui llego el primer capitulo de "aventuras en el tiempo".**

**esponjosita:-oye ese es mi trabajo ¬¬**

**¿que pasara con los jovenes? ¿por que a diferentes epocas?¿por que busca este mago un buen rival?¿son ricas las galletas? ¿dejare de hacer preguntas?**

**descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.**

**Katy:- subirá el siguiente capitulo el proximo sabado. Ya saben por tareas, pruebas y toda esas cosas que provienen de esa prision que llamamos "escuela". **


	2. Un lobo en el futuro parte 1

**Esponjosita:-Al fin el segundo capitulo (re feliz de la vida)**

**Katy:- pero na la publicaste la semana pasada¬¬**

**Esponjosita:- no molestes Katy**

**bueno para aclarar dudas de quien es quien:**

**Bella es la chica de cabellos rizados. Patrick es el chico de cabellos ondulados (estos son los hijos de la dulce princesa o princesa bublegum o como la llamen en su pais), este al igual que su hermana (Bella)su cabello cambia de color con sus emociones: **

**Cuando estan felices= arco estan tristes= estan optimista=naranja. Cuando estan enojados=rojo. Cuando estan con esperanza= estan dolidos=negro. Cuando estan nerviosos= violeta. Cuando estan calmados o tranquilos=azul. Cuando estan avergonzados=fucsia. Cuando estan aburridos= amarillo. Cuando estan asustados= blanco. Cuando estan curiosos=castaño. Cuando estan molestos=plateado. Y cuando estan enamorados=rosa. **

**Max es el chico hombre lobo de cabellos castaños y con orejas de lobo. Lili es la chica mitad vampira rubia (es la hija de Marceline y Finn !AGUANTE EL FINCELINE!). Kevin es el vampiro de cabello blanco(este es el hijo de Ash). Miley es la vampira de cabellos es el chico de cabello blanco y piel azul(este es el hijo del Rey. Katy:-si lo se es raro). Amelia es la chica de cabello pelirrojo. Michael o Mike es el chico de cabello color azabache. Bonnie es la perrita parlante de pelaje blanco y manchas azules y Roset es la conejita parlante de pelaje rosa con manchas fucsias (estas dos ultimas son mascotas de Bella). **

**Distrailer: hora de aventura no me pertenecen pero los hijos o nietos (en este caso Bonnie es nieta de Jake, el perro)de los personajes si me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 2: Un lobo en el tiempo- Max- Parte 1. **

El hombre lobo, con el portal se mareo y se desmayo, pero algo lo sostuvo en el aire, el se despertó, vio a una niña de 14 años, le grito un "oye", cosa que hizo asustarla y se cayó al suelo.

Max:-auch-se quejo.

¿?1:-¿estás bien?-dijo preocupada la chica de cabellos rizados castaños y orejas de lobo y ojos violetas.

Max:- ¿Bella?-dijo confundido ya levantado del suelo.

¿?:- ¿eh?

Max:-Bella ¿Por qué te pusiste orejitas de lobo?-dijo tirando de la oreja de lobo de la chica creyendo que era una vincha.

¿?:-¡auch! Duele ¿sabes?-dijo molesta la chica.

Max:-¿Por qué no cambio de color tu pelo?

¿?:- en primera no me llamo Bella, me llamo Marie. En segunda ¿Quién eres?-dijo molesta- y en tercera mi pelo no cambia de color, soy castaña natural, imbécil.

Max:- espera ¿eres una niña lobo?-dijo sorprendido.

Marie:- ¿tú que creías, imbécil?-dijo enojada.

¿?:- Marie ¿Por qué gritas, hermanita?-dijo un chico de cabello castaño con orejas de lobo y ojos verdes profundos.

Marie:- Joseph-dijo casi asustada-es que este imbécil apareció de la nada y me asusto.

Joseph:- ¿quién eres?- dijo molesto.

Max:- mi nombre es Max, ¿en dónde estoy?-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Joseph:- estas en el castillo del dulce reino, en la habitación de mi hermana menor.-dijo con el seño fruncido.

Max:-_al parecer es un hermano celoso_-pensó el hombre lobo.

¿?1:- niños-llamo una mujer desde la puerta, pero paró en seco cuando vio al joven que estaba con Marie y Joseph-¿M-Max?-pregunto sorprendida.

¿?2:-¿si, cariño?-dijo un hombre al lado de la mujer, también paró en seco cuando vio al joven.

Max y ¿?2:-oh glob-dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando se vieron.

¿?1:- bien niños con el tio Patrick-dijo seria.

Marie y Joseph:-pero mamá-se quejaron.

¿?1:-nada de peros-dijo enojada- con el tio Patrick ahora -los dos chicos con orejas de lobos se fueron del cuarto.- bien Max-dijo viendo al joven de 16 años, luego sacudió la cabeza, después volteo al hombre-Max habla con el-le dijo seria.**(le pondre un * para diferenciar a cada uno por edad)**

Max*:- si "Bella"-dijo. Luego la mujer se fue con los niños.

Max:-¿Bella?-dijo sorprendido. Estaba viendo a su mejor amiga o era un sueño suyo.

Max*:-tranquilo ¿te sientes confundido, verdad?-dijo burlon.

Max:-¿en dónde estoy?-pregunto.

Max*:-estas en 26 años en el futuro.

Max:- ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Maldito mago del tiempo!-dijo enojado.- ¿puedo preguntarte sobre mi futuro?-dijo curioso.**(Katy:-Que bipolar)**.

Max*:- solo un poco¬¬-dijo molesto-no puedo creer que era así de curioso.

Max:- oh vamos soy tu pero en el pasado.-dijo divertido.

Max*:-no es gracioso, bueno vas a tener dos hijos, Marie y Joseph, ya los conociste-dijo sonriendo.

Max:- ¿le dire a Bella lo que siento por ella?- dijo con curiosidad.

Max*:- no, ella se dio cuenta sola¬¬-dijo algo molesto.

Max:- ¿era tan obvio?

Max*:-demasiado-dijo burlon.

Max:-no te burles tu lo sufriste antes que yo asi que jodete-dijo molesto.- hey ¿Qué paso con Kevin?

Max*:- se caso con Lili y ahora tienen una hija de 14 años, es la mejor amiga de Marie.

Max:-que bueno por el

Mientras tanto, con Bella del futuro, Marie y Joseph, se encontraban en el laboratorio donde se encontraba el hermano mayor de la mujer.

Bella*:- Patrick- lo llamo.

Patrick*:-¿si, Bella?

Bella*:-¿puedes cuidar a los niños?

Patrick*:-¿Por qué tu no puedes cuidarlos?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Bella*:- oh, vamos, son tus sobrinos-dijo molesta.

Patrick*:- y son tus hijos-dijo molesto.

Bella*:- e-es que voy a estar ocupada-dijo con el seño fruncido.

Patrick*:- ¿con que?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Bella*:- co-con asuntos importantes.

Patrick*:-¿Cómo cuales?

Bella*:- ¡puedes dejar de preguntar y cuidar a tus sobrinos!-dijo empujando a los niños adentro del laboratorio, después cerró la puerta, luego la volvió a abrir-adiós Joseph, adiós Marie, los amo-dijo y después cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Marie:-mamá está actuando extraña-dijo mirando la puerta.

Patrick*:- ¿Qué paso?-pregunto.

Joseph:- que te lo diga Marie-dijo señalándola.

Marie:- bueno lo que paso fue…

Flash back.

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños rizados, ojos violetas y orejas de lobo en su habitación. Ella estaba practicando su magia. Tratando de levitar una lata lo cual le costaba.

Marie:- oh vamos Marie es solo un estúpido hechizo de levitación-se dijo a ella misma. Luego se concentro y lanzo el hechizo, pero cuando lo lanzo no le dio a la lata sino a un chico que apareció de la nada. Ella se acerco a el, vio que estaba desmayado pero de repente se despertó.

¿?:- ¡oye!-dijo enojado a lo que la chica se asusta y se desconcentro haciendo caer al hombre lobo.- auch-se quejo por el golpe.

Marie:- ¿estás bien?-dijo preocupada. El joven se levanto y la miro bien.

¿?:-¿Bella?-dijo confundido.

Marie:- ¿eh?-dijo confusa.

¿?:- Bella ¿Por qué te pusiste orejitas de lobo?-dijo tirándole de la oreja pensando que era una vincha.

Marie:-auch duele ¿sabes?-se quejo.

¿?:-¿Por qué no cambio de color tu pelo?

Marie:- en primera no me llamo Bella, me llamo Marie. En segunda ¿Quién eres?-dijo molesta- y en tercera mi pelo no cambia de color, soy castaña natural, imbécil.

¿?1:- espera ¿eres una niña lobo?-dijo sorprendido.

Marie:- ¿tú que creías, imbécil?-dijo enojada.

¿?2:- Marie ¿Por qué gritas, hermanita?-dijo un chico de cabello castaño con orejas de lobo y ojos verdes profundos.

Marie:- Joseph-dijo casi asustada-es que este imbécil apareció de la nada y me asusto.

Joseph:- ¿quién eres?- dijo molesto.

¿?1:- mi nombre es Max, ¿en dónde estoy?-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Joseph:- estas en el castillo del dulce reino, en la habitación de mi hermana menor.-dijo con el seño fruncido.

¿?1:- niños-llamo una mujer desde la puerta, pero paró en seco cuando vio al joven que estaba con Marie y Joseph-¿M-Max?-pregunto sorprendida.

¿?2:-¿si, cariño?-dijo un hombre al lado de la mujer, también paró en seco cuando vio al joven.

Max y ¿?2:-oh glob-dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando se vieron.

¿?1:- bien niños con el tio Patrick-dijo seria.

Marie y Joseph:-pero mamá-se quejaron.

¿?1:-nada de peros-dijo enojada- con el tio Patrick ahora- los dos chicos con orejas de lobos se fueron del cuarto.

Fin flash back.

Marie:-y eso es lo que paso.

Patrick*:- con que Max viajo al futuro-dijo sonriendo.

Joseph:- ¿Qué?-dijo confundido.

Patrick*:-se los contare otro día-dijo acariciándole la cabeza- mejor dicho en el pasado-dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Marie:- ¿de qué estás hablando, tío?-dijo confundida.

Patrick*:-ya lo sabran niños-dijo sonriendo con ternura.

¿?:-¡papá!-dijo un niño de 12 años, de cabellos azules, piel palida como la nieve y ojos color miel.

Patrick*:- ¿si, Dilán?-dijo con cariño al pequeño.

Dilán:- papá ¿Quién está con el tío Max?-dijo curioso.

Patrick*:- si que eres curioso como tu madre-dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño-el joven que esta con el tío Max es tu tío Max del pasado.

Marie y Joseph:- ¿osea que ese chico es nuestro papá?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Patrick*:-si niños-dijo con seriedad-al parecer heredaron la mente de su padre.-dijo por lo bajo pero los niños lo escucharon.

Joseph y Marie:-¿a qué te refieres?-dijeron confundidos.

Patrick*:- a nada ^_^ U.

¿?:- ¿el es Patrick en el futuro?-dijo un joven en la puerta del laboratorio.

Patrick*:- hola Max… y Max*-dijo algo molesto.

Max:-wow Patrick ni siquisiera envejeciste-dijo burlón.

Patrick*:- y tú sigues siendo un idiota en cualquier tiempo, Max-dijo divertido.

Max y Max*:- no nos ofendes Patrick-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Marie:-¿con que tú eres nuestro padre en el pasado?-dijo un poco confundida.

Max*:- Patrick vampiro respondon-dijo molesto.

Patrick*:- ellos preguntaron-dijo señalando a Joseph y a Marie.

Max*:- Max te presento a tu sobrino, Dilán-dijo presentando al pequeño de cabellos azules.

Max:-¿te casaste con Miley, Patrick?¬w¬-dijo burlon.

Patrick*:-y tú te casaste con mi hermana así que calla-dijo molesto.

Max* y Max:- que humor-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Dilán:- se nota que son la misma persona-dijo sorprendido.

Marie:- si demasiado-dijo igual que su primo

Joseph:-¿ papá?

Max y Max*:- ¿si, Joseph?

Joseph:-¿Dónde fue mamá?-dijo con curiosidad.

Max*:- seguramente fue a ver a tu madrina Lili.

Marie:- ¿puedo ir con Nelly?

Joseph:- ¿yo igual?-dijo algo sonrojado.

Max*:-si pero lleven a Dilán y a Max-dijo sonriendo.

Marie y Joseph:-ok.

Luego los jóvenes se fueron al bosque, allí se empezaron a contar varias cosas que Max no entendía.

Max:- ¿tú tienes los poderes de Bella?-dijo curioso.

Marie:- sip, mama me está enseñando a controlarlos-dijo orgullosa- algún dia quisiera ser una gran maga aventurera.

Dilán:-si ni siquiera te deja salir del castillo ¬¬-dijo serio.

Marie:- cállate Dilán ahora recuerdo porque nunca te traigo de aventura-dijo molesta.

Dilán:-sera porque siempre sales a escondidas¬¬-dijo burlon.

Max:-si que tienes la personalidad de Miley-dijo sonriendo- y tu jovencita deja de pelear a tu primo-dijo serio.

Marie:-oh ¿Por qué siempre eres machista?-dijo molesta.

Max:- ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo voy a hacer para volver a mi tiempo?-dijo serio.

Joseph:-la tia Lili sabe sobre viajar en el tiempo-dijo sonriendo.

Marie:-solo quieres ver a Nelly- dijo sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a su hermano mayor.

Joseph:n-no es cierto-dijo rojo.

Marie:- si lo eees- dijo divertida luego se puso en posición de defensa y se puso atenta.

Dilan:-¿Que pasa Marie?-dijo confundido.

Marie:-Shhh presiento a alguien-dijo susurrando.

¿?:-HOLA- grito animada una chica de cabellos blancos atras de ellos a lo que nuestros heroes se asustaron- tranquilos ni que fuera un monstruo-dijo burlona.

Joseph:- Nelly no debes hacer eso- dijo molesto.

Nelly:- perdon es una costumbre-dijo haciéndose la tierna. A lo que Joseph se sonrojo un poco.- hola a todos ¿Quien es el nuevo?-dijo señalando a Max.

Marie:-el es mi padre que vino del pasado por no se que cosa ¿nos puedes llevar con Lili?-dijo algo desinteresada.

Nelly:-¿te peleaste con el de nuevo? ¬¬-dijo y la chica solo asintio -ahora que lo pienso ¿como te va con Cris?

Marie:- no en frente a mi papa el no sabe sobre...-dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Max:- ¿quien es Cris?-dijo mirándola seriamente.

Nelly:- es su novio-dijo divertida.

Marie:- e-eso no es c-cierto e-es s-solo un amigo de aventura-dijo toda roja como un tomate.

Joseph:- ¿ y entonces por que estas toda roja? ¬¬.

Marie:- ¿ estas disfrutando esto, verdad?- su hermano mayor asiente con la cabeza- mejor vallamos ya con Lili-dijo molesta y se dispuso a caminar pero alguien le agarro del brazo y la hiso acorralar entre un arbol y un chico de cabellos color rojizo con orejas de lobo.

**Bueno hasta aqui les dejo con el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado.**

**Katy:- te tardaste mucho con escribirlo en la tarde ¬¬**

**Gise:- no es mi culpa que de tenga que salir con mi familia cosa que adoro ^_^.**

**Katy:-ajam. **

**Gise:- ¿Quien sera el chico que acorralo a Marie? ¿podra Max volver a su epoca a tiempo? ¿por que Dilan es tan malo con Marie? ¿sera verdad que a Joseph le gusta Kelly?(Joseph:-OYE) ¿que pasara ?**

**descubranlo en el proximo capitulo : un lobo en el tiempo parte 2**


End file.
